


What would you choose?

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic and Lucas discuss their future.





	What would you choose?

They are lying on her couch in her living room, watching some movie that Vic isn’t really paying attention to. Her mind is all over the place, thinking of their secret relationship and disclosing to HR and she has questions and she needs to ask them. She needs the answers now. She grabs the remote control, mutes the TV then sits up. Lucas does the same as he stares at her a bit confused.

“What’s wrong?” he wants to know as he takes her hands in his.

She takes a deep breath and looks at him, “Can I ask you a question and can you answer honestly even if you think that I won’t like the answer?” 

He nods his head and looks at her nervously.

“If HR asks you to choose between your job and being with me, what would you choose?” Vic steels herself for his answer.

He swallows then takes a deep breath, looks at her, then down, then back at her again before finally speaking.

“I’ve been thinking about that and this job has been the most important thing in my life for over 20 years. It was more important to me than any of my marriages or having children. It’s what has made me happy and complete for over two decades.” Vic listens to him and she feels as if her heart is about to break. She knew that this would be his answer. She just needed to hear it from him. She needed to know the truth and now she did. 

She lowers her head trying not to cry as she mumbles, “Of course. I get it!”

He lets go of her hands and gently cups her face to make her look at him.

“No, you don’t. I spend over 20 years with nothing in my life that I felt was more important or could make me as happy and fulfilled as this job. That is until I met you.” Vic swallows and feels her eyes water. “I never felt like Eva or Jess could give me the same fulfillment as being a firefighter, so losing them didn’t hurt so much but losing you for this job would be unbearable.” he stops talking for a moment and wipes her tears away. “Professionally, I have achieved everything I have ever wanted. I’m on top. There is nowhere to go from here. Personally, I have achieved nothing and there is so much I want and I want it all. With you.”

“You do?” her voice is so small she can barely hear it herself.

“When I look at you I see a future that could give me more than this job has ever given me or could give me in the next 10-15 years. I see a lifetime of happiness, joy and love. And I know we haven’t talked about it, so I don’t know if it’s part of your plan but I also see a happy, lasting marriage and a couple of kids in our future and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you or well, I want to be with you for as long as you will have me.” he smiles and she chuckles.  
“What if marriage and kids are not part of my plan?” she asks and braces herself

“I’ll be honest with you. Not having kids would be a sacrifice but one I’m willing to make if it meant that I get to be with you. No matter what I would always choose you.” he is crying too now and Vic thinks that they must look quite pathetic.

“Are you sure about all this? Are you sure you would not wake up one day resenting me that you had to let go of your job and the idea of children?” she needed to make sure.

“I have never been more sure. I love you, Victoria. All I want is to be with you.” he leans in and gently kisses her lips before pulling back and just staring into her eyes.

“Just for the record. I do want to marry you someday and have kids with you because I think you’d be an amazing dad.” he beams at her. “I never had much of a family myself, so I always wanted to have one of my own when I found the right person to share my life with.”

“And I’m that person?” he asks.

“Of course you are. I’m so in love with you, Lucas.” she grabs his face and kisses him. “Make love to me, future Mr. Hughes.” she teases and he chuckles.

“For the rest of our lives, future Mrs. Ripley.” he teases back as he carries her into her bedroom.


End file.
